The subject invention provides a multi-purpose holster apparatus that is an improvement over conventional holster devices, and offers an alternative to restrictive devices such as camera holders, portable tool belts, harnesses, etc. The subject holster can be used as a support for potable tools, mobile telephones, cameras, video cameras, flashlights, etc., and fulfills the long felt need for a holder which permits ready access and secure attachment. In its preferred embodiment, the subject holsters provide a readily accessible camera holder that can comfortably secure a camera in a lens down position to a user's belt or waistband and a mobile telephone holder that securedly attaches to a user's belt.
Holster-type holders are well known in the art. However, no holder/holster to date provides the accessibility and security provided by the notch, sliding clip and thumb-lock mechanism fastening means of the subject device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,968, issued Oct. 5, 1965 to Flanagan, discloses a belt clip attachment for a camera which utilizes the thumb screw to directly affix the camera to a bracket which can be attached to a belt. The camera is operated with the bracket attachment still in place thus adding bulk to the camera and inconvenience to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,706, issued May 12, 1981 to Gould, discloses a belt support that holds a camera in a lens down position. This support attaches a camera to the user's belt by means of a strip of an elastic material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,434, issued Oct. 17, 1978 to Hewes, also discloses a belt supported camera caddy which holds the camera in a lens down position. Neither of these patents, however, disclose applicant's easy access system for attaching a camera to a holster apparatus or the closable lens strap design of the subject invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,616, issued Oct. 2, 1973 to Brunstetter, discloses a camera holster which comprises a "pocket" for inserting a camera. The entire pocket and camera is then attached to a belt. As in typical of the prior art, immediate access to the camera is prohibited.
Other holster-like apparatuses described in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,753, issued Nov. 11, 1989 to Ridings, which describes a belt supported tool carrier, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,928,063, issued Sep. 26, 1933 to Lehmann, which describes a holder for a headed tool. In contrast, the subject invention is not limited to use with headed tools.
Unlike earlier holders, the slide-plate and corresponding receptacle of the subject invention permits a variety of objects to be securely affixed to the user's belt while allowing the user immediate access to the object. Although the subject invention is particularly suitable for use with cameras having long lens and video cameras, it is adaptable to hold a plethora of different devices.